


a job well done

by tencentsmore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking with friends, Iruka is a tease, M/M, Obito tries to matchmake, Strippers & Strip Clubs, aka the Kakashi Needs to Get Laid plan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tencentsmore/pseuds/tencentsmore
Summary: There's probably a reason for the company's "no fraternization" rule. Right?(Or, Iruka proves that he's got more than just talent, and sometimes all Kakashi needs is a little push and some soundproof walls.)





	a job well done

Kakashi almost chokes on his drink when the stripper steps into view, skin flashing sinfully under the bright lights and smile coy enough to be dangerous.

But it's not the way that his hips are swaying provocatively or how his long hair emphasizes the tempting curve of his neck that leaves Kakashi reeling, it's the fact that it's _Iruka_ standing on the stage. 

 _Umino Iruka_ , prince of paper filing and precise organization and Kakashi's newest  _secretary_. 

He casts a desperate glance at Obito, only to find him as stunned as Kakashi feels, gaping and eyes wider than saucers. 

It takes nearly a minute of prodding and cheek pinching before Obito finally turns to him. " _Kakashi_ , he's _so gorgeous_ , oh my god, how is it even possible that someone can look that good? His  _eyes_."

The realization that Obito had been staring because he'd thought the dancer was _hot_ sends Kakashi into a hacking fit, and the alcohol burns a little in his chest. 

"He's my _secretary_ ," Kakashi hisses at him, mortified. A glance back to the spotlight confirms it once and for all, and Kakashi fervently thanks whatever gods are out there that Iruka hasn't noticed him yet. And hopefully never will. 

"So? He's _beautiful_ ," Obito says dreamily, and Kakashi is _very_ tempted to dump his drink on his friend. 

" _He's my secretary,_ " Kakashi repeats urgently, " _at Hatake Electronics, you thick-skulled idiot._ "

Apparently Obito is drunk enough that it takes him an entire thirty seconds to process the information and finally, _finally_ connect the dots to draw implications. 

Unfortunately for Kakashi, Obito's conclusion is the complete opposite of what he'd been aiming for. 

Obito smirks wickedly and drags them closer to the centre of the club, where the stripper-- where  _Iruka_ \-- is unzipping his leather jacket and making a show of peeling it off his lithe form. "Even better, then. There should be perks to being the CEO's son, shouldn't there?"

Kakashi looks at him, horrified. "He's my  _secretary_ ," he says again, in the unlikely scenario that Obito hadn't heard him the first two times. "Just because your family is completely crazy, doesn't mean we all are. _And I have work tomorrow._ With _him_."

The aggressive tone has absolutely no effect on Obito, who's managed to somehow cram them through the crowd of bodies until they're only a foot away from the raised platform. "Just because you're a sociopathic genius doesn't mean you can't be interested," he retorts. "Live a little, scarecrow."

And suddenly Kakashi is being pushed towards the stage, towards the blinding lights, towards Iruka who had been beckoning for volunteers among the crowd. Kakashi doesn't have time to glare at his absolutely _evil_ best friend before he's stumbling past the ring of people and into the open. 

A hand is offered to him from above, and when Kakashi tilts his head up he catches Iruka's gaze, liquid brown eyes smouldering and banked with suggestive heat. There's a flicker of recognition when he sees Kakashi, and something else as well, but beyond a slight twitch of plump lips he betrays no other emotion. 

"Join me," Iruka purrs, and the low sound is for Kakashi only as the thrum of heavy music prevents it from carrying further. 

Kakashi swallows, but takes the proffered hand and climbs onto the stage. The glare of the spotlights blinds him momentarily, and for a brief second Kakashi's left eye twitches and fills his vision with splashes of red, orange, and blue, in front of him Iruka alone radiating white. 

The moment passes, though, and Iruka pushes him down onto a chair. His knees buckle against the seat as Iruka steps in, breath hot in his ear. "Consent, and name?" he asks, not quite touching yet. 

Kakashi nods with a mumbled  _yes_ , and he can almost see Obito pumping his fist in victory. "You don't need to ask for my name, _Iruka_."

Iruka chuckles but pulls away, and gestures into the surrounding darkness at another one of the club's staff. The music changes, and the new undercurrent of bass pounds though Kakashi's blood. 

"What," Kakashi starts, already halfway to breathless, "what are you going to do?"

Iruka's grin turns mischievous. "Whatever you want, _Ka-ka-shi_ ," he teases, drawing out the syllables of Kakashi's name and grasping his chin deftly in one hand. Kakashi meets his gaze again, and the tension that instantly charges the air is thick and heady. Kakashi wasn't drunk before, but he feels like it now. Iruka leans towards him, letting his mouth hover above Kakashi's and licking his lips. "Just a lap dance," he murmurs, more seriously, and Kakashi can't keep himself from groaning slightly. 

With a flick of his hair Iruka steps back, easing into the slow beat of the music. Already stripped down to nothing but underwear and a pair of tall heels, Iruka runs his hands down his body, showing off every curve and dip and hollow. He gets on his knees, back arching, and wiggles his ass cheekily at the crowd. But even though his movements are fluid and quick, he keeps his eyes on Kakashi, brown never breaking gray. 

 _He's my secretary_ , Kakashi thinks desperately, trying and failing to keep his thoughts work-appropriate. He can feel the arousal thrumming through his veins, the blood rushing away from his brain to his rapidly hardening cock and leaving him light-headed. Iruka's dancing isn't helping, either, nor is the seductive way he's batting his eyelashes as he rises from the ground and stalks towards Kakashi, all predatory intent and graceful limbs. 

Gods, Kakashi wants to _bite_ those thighs. 

Again, Iruka smirks, and the expression is hungry and hot, sending shivers down Kakashi's spine even as he tries not to squirm in his seat. He's gripping the sides of the chair tightly, using the pain to keep himself grounded to reality and not descend into more explicit fantasies. 

So okay, maybe Kakashi _does_ think his secretary is hot. Maybe Obito was right, maybe he should take a few risks, indulge in some fun. 

 _Maybe he should check himself into the hospital for brain damage_ , Kakashi mentally smacks, a little hysterical. 

Iruka is less than an arms length away, and his movements have slowed into sultry sways and flirty touches. He's put himself in Kakashi's direct line of view, and with every roll of his body Kakashi _intimately_ understands how tight the black fabric arranged carefully around his hips must be. 

The fabric around Kakashi's hips might also be getting progressively more strained. Especially when Iruka sidles up beside him, brushing his shoulders with his hair. "No grabbing, please," he commands with a wicked smile, and it's a club rule so Kakashi has no choice, but damn he _wants_ to, _so badly_. 

Iruka lowers his body until he's holding himself up a millimetre above Kakashi's lap, and, still maintaining eye contact, grinds in a torturous circle. Kakashi groans at deliberate lack of contact, and forcefully keeps his traitorous body still even as his cock grows harder. 

"Tease," he growls out, and despite _knowing_ that it's exactly what Iruka's current job entails, can't help but feel slightly vindictive. 

Iruka only lowers his lashes and pouts, playing with him. "I'm sorry, should I stop?" His innocent act is flawless, voice airy and sultry at the same time. Under the lights, his eyelashes glitter as he flutters them at Kakashi, and his smoky eyeliner turns his naturally pretty face devastating. Moaning softly, he closes the gap between him and Kakashi, stopping right before their noses brush. Kakashi's eyes dart down to Iruka's lips, and, seeing the direction of his gaze, Iruka lets his tongue swipe over the pink flesh, _seductively_. 

But he moves away yet again, and Kakashi just wants to pull him back and kiss him senseless. Not that Kakashi isn't already senseless from Iruka's relentless teasing, but, still. 

He spends the next minute appreciating Iruka's view from the back as he dances just out of reach: the dip of his spine, the flex of his muscles, the curve of his ass as it disappears behind dark cloth. If Kakashi drools a little, well, so does every single other person watching. 

Iruka _is_ gorgeous, and why hadn't Kakashi noticed before? _He's only been your secretary for four days_ , his mind supplies helpfully, and once Kakashi properly digests that sentence through the haze of arousal he blinks, staring at the figure in front of him. Right. Secretary.  _His_ secretary, who he has to see at work, _tomorrow_ , since today is only _Thursday_ and--

Oh gods, he'd almost forgotten that Iruka was his _secretary_ and how was he even going to _greet_ him in the morning? What could he _say_? And-- and-- how is he supposed to _act??_

Yet despite his internal flailing, Kakashi's cock isn't soft at all, and the lust winding in his gut only burns stronger. His eyes are still locked on to Iruka's sleek form, devouring every sliver of skin and memorizing the tan body inch by inch. Something whirrs softly in his left eye, but before it can activate Kakashi hurriedly closes his eyelid. No need for _that_ , now. 

The click of Iruka's heels against the stage is sharp and clean, drawing his focus back, and immediately Kakashi's brain completely shuts down all protest (which, honestly, pretty much gave up the moment he took Iruka's hand, anyways). This time, Iruka sits and slides firmly onto Kakashi's legs, scooting backwards until his ass is directly rubbing against the crotch of Kakashi's pants. Back still facing him, Iruka casts a sly glance over his shoulder, eyes dark and half-closed languidly. It's maddening to not reach out and wrap his arms around Iruka, but Kakashi doesn't move, moaning roughly instead at the warm and  _finally there_ friction.  

"Mmhm," Iruka hums, rolling his hips expertly. Kakashi bites his lip, choking back the urge to thrust upwards, and has to close his eyes at the effort it takes not to take Iruka right there and then. 

It's only a suggestive dance, Kakashi berates through the fog of arousal clouding his brain, he can control himself better than this. But then Iruka changes the rhythm, following the music, and Kakashi barely stops himself from nipping at Iruka's neck as he gasps, head thrown to the side and smooth skin revealed temptingly.

 _If this is what the foreplay is like_ , Kakashi thinks, a whine escaping through his teeth, _how mind-blowing would the_ actual _sex be?_

They're both panting and flushed, and Kakashi is so tightly wound that every time Iruka brushes against his erection he nearly sees stars. His grip on the chair is deathly, and Kakashi is absolutely _certain_ that if he doesn't leave with bruises on his fingers then there'll be dents in the chair itself. 

It's _good_ , the movement of their bodies addicting, but Kakashi wants _more_ , wants _Iruka_ , moaning shamelessly, legs spread obscenely, _begging_ , body helpless with pleasure and Kakashi's name wrung from his lips as he comes. 

Kakashi's control finally snaps, and he shoves his nose into the crook of Iruka's shoulder, licking at the skin and reveling in the scent of Iruka, aroused and desperate. He doesn't dare bite and leave a mark, having already violated Iruka's instructions once, but angles himself so that every slide of their hips causes Iruka's breath to stutter. 

The music is loud around them, and the room spins as Kakashi's vision narrows down to Iruka's delicious pressure, the heated air between them, the flash of skin from one thrust to the next as Iruka's dark hair tosses wildly.

Then the song ends, and Iruka is up against him one last time before he's pulling away.

It's all too soon, and Kakashi is left breathing heavily and achingly unsatisfied. Iruka turns to face him, and the sight of him-- cheekbones dusted red and eyes glazed over with desire-- is almost enough to send Kakashi over the edge. A look at Kakashi's state and Iruka lets out a sharp exhale of his own, eyes fluttering shut as he tries to regain some form of control over himself. 

When he does, he shifts so that he's straddling Kakashi from the front, nudging their cocks together and drawing an unexpected moan from both of them. Iruka presses closer, fingers searing into Kakashi's waist and leaning in until his lips are brushing Kakashi's ear, and for the second time that evening sends Kakashi's nerves alight with the heat of his mouth. 

"Meet me in room 104 in ten minutes," he breathes, and Kakashi shivers so hard he forgets to nod properly. 

And then he's strutting away, giving a short bow to the captive audience before vanishing behind a dark curtain in the back. Kakashi groans, slowly testing out his watery limbs, and somehow makes it all the way to a giggling Obito without falling flat on his face. 

"You cold-hearted _bastard_ ," he accuses, jabbing a finger into Obito's chest, "I hate you _so much_ , I'm never going to set you up with another date _ever again, oh my god_."

Obito wiggles his eyebrows, and Kakashi tries to strangle his sexual frustration as he snags his friend's drink. "The two of you look _goood_ together," Obito drawls, unfazed. 

Kakashi shoots him a glare, but it's halfhearted at best. " _He is my secretary_ ," he tries, but over the course of the last few minutes it seems to have lost all relevant meaning. "Even if I do find him attractive, _it'll never work out_."

"Well, Mr. Pessimist," Obito begins philosophically, tapping at his chin, "You miss a hundred percent of the shots you don't take." 

Kakashi stares. "How drunk are you that you're quoting Rin's inspirational wall posters? The ones you tried to _set on fire?_ "

Obito giggles again. "Drunk enough," he quips, then promptly takes a nosedive towards the floor. Kakashi catches his limp noodle of a best friend out of reflex, downs the alcohol he is sorely in need of, and checks his phone. 

Six more minutes of babysitting before he can go and screw himself over some more. 

Iruka was definitely _not_ what he'd been expecting, to say the least. 

**Author's Note:**

> *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
